


A Gerbera by any other name...

by Xythelle



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythelle/pseuds/Xythelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: A Gerbera by any other Name...<br/>Author: Xythelle<br/>Disclaimer: Dorian isn't mine :(<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Genre: Almost Human<br/>Word Count: 100 words<br/>Characters/Pairings: Dorian/OFC<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Summary: A Valentine's Drabble for all us Dorian fans :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gerbera by any other name...

She tried to be as subtle as she could. 

A glance across the ‘bull pen’. A flick of her eyes in a corridor. A quick look in a meeting.

Those warm blue eyes and brilliant smile drew her gaze like a magnet.

That’s why she was so surprised when one morning she arrived at her workbench and found a vibrant orange gerbera lying across the cool metal surface.

“What the - …?"

Instinctively she glanced down towards the bull pen and started when, for the first time, his eyes met hers. His smile warmed her. 

Maybe she wasn’t the only one looking.


End file.
